To Be A Jedi
by Trace's Creator
Summary: A boy dreams of becoming a Jedi under the tutelage of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, but in the course of his training he becomes so much more. Based roughly 30 years after Return of the Jedi, rated M for language/violence. Please review, and thank you.
1. To Be A Jedi

Part 1: The Prodigy

Prologue

_There is a disturbance. I can feel it, for I feel everything. And this enigma is not merely a smalritt blossom, or a miota cub. This new being has potential, potential beyond any around it. It shall be highly gifted, and will change the domain in which it lives, forever. I can feel it._

Chapter l -  1

I concentrated. Focused my every particle on the walking staff before me, my father's and his father's before that. I had filched it from my mother's room because if she noticed it was gone, I would most likely be yelled at about my lack of respect for personal space. But I love how it looks and feels in my hands as I twirl it around, sometimes envisioning enemies swarming towards me from an imaginary world, trying to find a way through my indestructible defense. They never do, though. In my dreams, I'm just that good.

A scraping startled me as suddenly it wobbled, slowly creeping towards the edge of the table. Slowly, so slowly. I squinted my eyes at it, willing it to drop into my outstretched hand. Sweat beaded on my forehead and along my arm; my cheek twitched. It jerked again and I frowned, tugging at the tangible feel of power tickling my fingers. All of a sudden my nerves jolted as it fell into my open palm. I stared at the staff, breathing hard. I had done it. After weeks of infuriating concentration I had managed it. _By Sanmo, I did it. I fucking did it!_

When I looked around the room I saw everything was still the same; nobody here cared. Through the huge window the grey Coruscant sunlight poured, illuminating my early morning feat. Dust swirled in my grimy room as I my mind raced. _Three and a half weeks!__Why the hell _

_did it take so long? I know I have the Force flowing through me, shouldn't I be able to do this better? _ But then the anger settled as I remembered, today was the day. Today, I will actually meet him, the oldest living Jedi. Luke Skywalker himself.

I figure I have a pretty good understanding of the Force, from what I've read. It is pure energy that encompasses and fills every object, creature, plant, and microscopic organism. It can be used to manipulate anything between a rock, a star, or even someone's mind. It can be used to heal or inflict pain, to destroy or bring together, to control or to liberate. The Force has two sides: the dark and the light. Some people say that one better or worse, but I don't see why they argue so much. Shouldn't the Jedi determine their own power? The light side of the Force is supposed to be used only in defense; to learn and grow. It values all true emotions set deep into the core of civilization for millions of years, letting no one destroy or rewrite these sacred, unwritten laws. The dark side is supposed to corrupt and destroy and work towards the desires of the users. It causes chaos and confusion, flowing with raw power, but dominates its users for all eternity. At least, so I've read.

I got up and walked over to the door, stopping in front of the mirror for a quick look. Green eyes were a sign of mental incapacity, according to the locals. _Some luck, you got kid _I thought wryly. I looked closer to see if 17 years warranted a shave before the meeting. I decided that the stubble growing determinedly on my jaw wasn't worth worrying about. I winced when my eyes involuntarily flicked from wavy, dark brown hair to the long, thin scar clawing its way down my cheek. It was a reminder for me, "Keep your head down and stay out of trouble." _"You are a dumbfuck" more like. _Memories are the worst when they refuse to fade. _Twelve years, damn it, give it a rest._

My mom was a fugitive from Dathomir, a planet where men are respected as much as bantha fodder and considered only useful as slaves. She had stowed away on a cargo hauler when she met my dad (a handsome, dark-haired worker on the ship). She had tried to steal a packet of food from the cargo hold where he was working. She was running because she had made a political statement for men and had been disowned by pretty much the entire planet.

They got together and moved here to Coruscant where they had had my sister. While my mom was taking care of my sister, my dad had to work overtime to support them. He rarely saw a moment's rest. Then I was born and everything was sent into a tailspin. My dad and mom had to both work to support us and that was just too much. I was way too young to understand their problems, but all throughout my childhood I felt a sense of taught commitment between my parents which was most likely their stale love barely keeping them together.

When I was five my father came home for my family birthday "party" drunk. Drunk like a San-damned cargo trucker. My sister saw him first and I watched as her eyes widened with fear. She gave me a look I'll never forget. The pity made my stomach turn. My mother came out of the kitchen where she had stashed my two-for-one store bought cake. She asked him to sit down and rest, and he got this look, he had heard too many times, too many orders. He hit her so hard she left a dent in the wall on the way down. My sister began crying and ran to my mother, but my father walked into her and his knee knocked her out cold. A weight born of guilt and bread in a childish sense of responsibility pushed to the back wall. _I_ had been the one to throw our family into this horrible gutter of a life. If only I didn't exist.

My father ranted, spewing saliva and slurring like a priest, blaming my existence for our family's troubles and I took this all in because I believed it. Images hit me in a new light, the cheap toy I had been given by my mother and my sister's collaborative efforts that I had so wanted, was now a symbol of my guilt; the cake melting in the kitchen a perfect example of just how much I had fucked this family. My mother blearily rose and tried to defend me, saying that we had no luck and that the promotion he had missed was the real cause for this. But then, quick as lighting, he grabbed her by the throat.

"Shut up, woman!" he growled. "I said it's _his_ fault!" Then he threw her aside and turned on me, Sassa bottle clattering to the floor and shattering with terrifying clarity.

What happened next changed all our lives. My mother shouted that she would call in the local police if he took another step towards me. He rounded one her again and I scuttled past him and crouched by our green, beat up easy chair. My father stood there and glared with misted eyes at my mother. Then he lurched at her and said, "I'll kill you, _spata_ !" Instinctively I 

ran past him and knocked into my mother just as my father leapt for her. The best thing about our apartment was the fact that the windows were huge and allowed a panoramic view of the city, as filthy as it was. Ironic that my father had chosen the place based on that. He fell, off balance, and plunged through that cheap, half glass, half plasteel window. The fall would have taken several minutes had he not been hit by a speeder on the way down. And to remember that happy moment in my life I have a damned scar from my father's Sassa bottle which had provided the cushion as I hit the floor. _Ahhh, the cheerful odyssey my life has been._

As I stepped out of my room I met my sister coming out of hers.

"G'mornin' Mia," I mumbled, not in the mood to talk, and surprised she wasn't downstairs already.

"Sup, little bro," she responded cheerily, stretching like a cat and yawning wide enough to let a bantha in.

"Aren't you going to work?" I asked. She was always on top of things and it was unusual to see her late. Maybe she was skipping, taking a well earned vacation.

"Oh, didn't mom tell you? She got the grant she needed to move to management. We don't have to work anymore!" My mood skipped and I stared for a second. _This means I don't have to scrape and grovel at stupid fast food restaurants to earn tips! Hah! I don't have to work, I can't believe it!_

"About time!"

"Yea…so, you want me to come to your little hearing or whatever? It'd be interesting to meet a Jedi."

"Okay, but he's probably like really old and boring. Not your type at all, right." She grinned.

"I see. In that case, I'll just have to make sure _you_ aren't bored either…by tickling you every time he asks a question!"

"Why, did you find another beetle in your pants?" I said, laughing.

"Are you kidding?!" she demanded. "I spent half my day off trying to get rid of those things, I'll get even, just wait."

"Yea, you better…or these beetles might become a recurring problem!"

"You wouldn't…!"

"I wouldn't?"

"Unless you enjoy have every part of your body run through a carbon heating unit…individually!"

I winked. "Well, I'll be sure to remind you once you've finished screaming." She gave up and went downstairs to breakfast, rolling her eyes.

Yet even after hearing I may not have to work anymore, my mood began to plummet. My own father claimed he had the Force in him. Considering how he turned out, my mother had become suspicious of anything to do with the Force. When I said that I might have something and that I wanted to be tested for the Jedi Academy, she had done everything in her power to stop me.

"Trace!" my mom called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all ready to go?" Her voice was strained.

"I guess so."

"Well come on down, I have to be at work soon."

Public transit systems have got to be the most pathetic excuse for safe travel I have ever seen. Not for the mode of transport, but for the people who use it. We had boarded the shuttle bus and were looking around for seats. All manner of grubby, greasy alien glared back, some with deathsticks hanging out of their mouths like they had been there for years soaking in the saliva. I found a few empty seats next to a dressellian spacer who was staring out the window.

"Hey, can you move over so we can sit here?" I asked. He was sitting squarely in the middle seat and seemed to like it that way. He growled something in a deep voice, but I took it as an okay.

"Hey, over here," I said to my mom and Mia who were searching farther down the crowded cabin. "Two minutes until departure," announced a voice from the front.

I moved to sit but the dressellian cut me off.

"You tryin' to take my seat, boy?" he growled in a threatening voice.

"No, I'm trying to sit next to you," I said, motioning to the empty seats. He got up slowly and started to step forward when I his hands creeping upwards. I looked up and saw his eyes glinting with anger, and the warning bells went off. All of a sudden his arms shot out to push me when a strange feeling came over me. In my ears I heard a rushing sound, like a waterfall. Time slowed to a crawl and when I moved I felt like as though a current were passing by me, like a pebble in a stream. I stepped to the side and watched as the man flew past me and crashed into a rodian nearby.

"Ee chuta nai, posau wanta!" he cursed, but my heart was racing, what had I just done?

Everyone was watching now, eyes in all shapes and sizes turned our way. I could half see my mother trying to push here way through the crowd to me and I scratched my cheek angrily as it twinged; adrenaline flowed like blood through me.

"You tryin' ta make a fool outa' me, boy?!" the spacer yelled.

"No, I was trying to get my own damned seat!" I shouted, infuriated by his idiocy. Talk about your attitude problems.

Then a blaster appeared out of its holster and my heart did a double take. Out of impulse I threw my arm out, reaching desperately for the power that had saved me only seconds before. Nothing happened. I backed away, but I could see him squeezing the trigger and I had nowhere to go. Then, like a coin in a bar, his gun flipped out of his hand and he was thrown back into the far seat of his row. His head smacked the wall and he looked up groggily for a second before passing out.

When I looked around I saw that even the pilot was staring at me. He seemed to become suddenly aware of what he was doing, because he lifted the ship so quickly I was knocked to my knees. A black, shiny boot stepped into view. Slowly I stood, recognizing with a rush of adrenaline the robes of a Jedi.

"You wouldn't happen to be on your way to meet a Jedi, would you," Luke Skywalker said with a smile.

"I guess I found one," I said thickly as I clambered to my feet.

"That you did, Mr. Arcana, that you did. What do you say we head to the old Jedi Temple to talk more?" I nodded, not knowing what else to do. My mother finally caught up, and with a stern look to me, thanked him for his help. I could tell by the look in her eyes, I was in for a good lecture later on.

When we arrived at the temple the first thing I saw were the massive stone columns stretching infinitely high like pillars of light. Inside the temple library, Luke found a quiet side-room which had been used for the training of young Jedi in the days of the Old Republic. He sat on a cushioned stool and motioned for us to sit with him. We waited in silence for a moment and I suspected that he was considering what to say next when my mother blurted out, "Does he have to go away to the Academy?"

Luke looked at her for a second and then responded, "I haven't yet decided, Celia, whether he will be allowed to go or not. As you know, he will not be allowed to leave if he does, as our training is rigorous. There are large expenses involved, but I am willing to help with that. I'm sure he is capable of making this decision, if I feel he meets, or exceeds," he looked straight at me, "all of my requirements."

"What kind of tests will you do?" Mia asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Well first there is one basic test, for…" he paused. "Record purposes." This seemed to bother him, a memory flashed below his eyes.

"What test is that?" my mother asked looking worried.

"It is a measure of a Jedi's abilities, I'm afraid," Luke responded in a measured tone.

He took out a syringe from his belt pouch and said, "This will hurt a bit." He stuck it in my upper arm and the prick felt like fire, but I flexed my jaw and kept it to myself. Next he took out a small device with a glowing blue screen and pressed it into the same spot on my arm. The screen flashed once. Luke's eyes narrowed and he pressed a button. Again he pressed it into my skin and the screen flashed.

Slowly he put the device away and he seemed to have aged visibly. _What's going on here, what's that look for?_ Luke took a breath and looked up again with an easy smile.

"Well?" my mother asked impatiently.

"Your son," he began evenly, "meets that requirement." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe.

"Now I want you to relax, Trace. This is a simple test involving perception. I will ask you what the object shown on this screen is, but of course you will not be able to see it with your eyes." He pulled another data pad out of his pouch. "Relax, let the Force flow through you. Some feel it as a pull in the navel, or a tingling in the finger tips, or even a simple breeze through your mind. You will feel it when it happens." I took this in and concentrated, but nerves raced my mind around like two competing drag flies in a breakneck race. Luke was waiting; I breathed deeply and let my mind sink. I squinted at the screen's black case, but only saw with my eyes. A wisp, an itch on my right cheek, caressing the scar and diving below the skin to spread throughout me in a shiver, and suddenly I saw, "A T-23 Skyhopper," I blurted out. Luke cocked an eyebrow and said, "Correct. Next…" The image changed, a haze above my vision, an aura of double vision. The shiver rolled back to the scar on my cheek and intensified to a warming sensation.

"A landspeeder. X-32, maybe…"

"Yes, a landspeeder, but not the X-32. And next…" His eyes were locked on my and I lost my concentration. My scar felt oddly hot, not painful, but almost…comforting. I squinted again, and brought it all back, slowly, feeling the Force poke and prod, examining me, wanting to flee, but being held by my will alone. It was like directing ripples in a pond.

"A gas planet."

"Which planet?"

"…Yavin?"

"Correct. Next?" And so we went, probably a dozen different odds and ends, as my scar caressed my body with chills. _This is unlike anything I've ever done. Why does my scar feel this way? Oh my San, I'm doing it! Simple as that, I'm doing it!_

Finally Luke set the screen aside. "I think you are ready for the last test now, no?" He had a look in his eye, he could tell I was already learning. In a way, it was scary.

"You will have to move these marbles from here," he indicated a spot on the floor as he pulled a handful of glass balls from a different pouch, "to here," he indicated another spot, "and then arrange them in a circle. Take your time," he said, resting his chin on his hand and watching me closely.

I closed my eyes to relax, imagining the room, the windows and furniture and floor. Then the marbles. In my mind's eye, they were rolling, knocking into each other and jostling as they went to and fro. Sweat beaded on my forehead as they stopped shakily and formed themselves into a jagged circle. I breathed out and I looked up slowly. There they were, gone, halfway across the room and arranged in a circle. I sank back into the chair with relief. _This is a day to remember. And you were happy when you moved that staff_ I thought with a grin.

Everyone was looking at me with mixed feelings. My mom's eyes said she was both glad for me, but sad in her own way as she realized she may not see me for a long time. My sister was glowing with pride as she always did. _Good old Mia, she really is a great sister_. And Luke, sitting there with a calculating stare that was almost unnerving.

"Have you practiced touching the Force on your own?" he asked.

"Yes, but only recently," I said nervously. My legs were starting to shake; was he going to say I couldn't go?

"I see," he said. My stomach plummeted and by his tone I could tell me was worried about something. My dream, my desire to become a Jedi. This was it. If he didn't say yes now, he never would. I sat there hoping beyond hope that Luke Skywalker, the savior of the Republic, last of the true Jedi, would grant me this one wish.

"He's not going," my mother said flatly, eyes shifting from Luke's to my own.

"What…?!" I growled angrily. I was about to speak, but Luke cut me off.

"Trace, calm down. We can talk about this, there's no need to be angry." That look was still there, what was he afraid of? But I took a breath and nodded.

"I need you to support us," my mother said. "You can't just go away and leave us, we need your help." She seemed desperate, and yet, she had just gotten her promotion. They didn't really 

need my help. I knew she was dying even coming here and letting me be tested, she wanted me to stay. But I wanted to be free, I wanted to be on my own, living my dream!

"Mom," I said neutrally, "I know this is hard for you. But please understand, this is my dream! I've wanted to do this for so long, today is my chance. You just got promoted, you don't need me to help with rent any more." She looked down sadly. "Please mom. I'll come back, you know I will. I just…there's so much I want to learn, I want to be free."

"I just don't want to lose my only son," she said quietly and I knew Sassa bottles and two-for-one cake was flashing through her mind. This time Luke interjected.

"He will be safe, Celia. My academy has become self sustaining and the curriculum has grown, along with the structure. There is no harm for him while I and my trainers are there." My mother held her head in her hands, and then looked up.

"How can I know, for sure?" Luke looked to the floor, then back at her.

"I can take you to the Academy with us and you can see what it will be like for him, if you wish." My heart glowed. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ My mother thought for a while, looking at me at last. I gave her a small smile and mouthed the word, "Please?" Finally she sighed.

"Okay. I was given a week off before my promotion takes effect anyway, I suppose that's fate for you," she said wryly. "But, I have to ask, how long will my son have to stay at the Academy?"

"Most students stay anywhere three to eight years before they are full Jedi Knights. At that time they are allowed to leave the Academy and visit family. If they return they may continue learning and training. I and the Academy work very closely with the Galactic Office of Protection, and they send us assignments they feel they may need help with. Of course, our numbers are limited, but Jedi are sworn to protect and defend, and thus, we help as much as we can.

"Ultimately, though, it is up to Trace how long it is before he can return here to visit. His training may pass quickly, but he may decide to spend time among the archives, learning and even helping to teach before he becomes a Jedi Knight and is allowed to leave." My mother nodded and seemed to take this in as best she could. I could barely breathe, was this truly happening? _It is, it is! You're going to be a Jedi!_

"Well," Luke said, watching me, "if we have all that sorted out, I can have all your tickets if you meet me at this platform." He handed my mother a small data pad and said, "Does that work for you, Celia?" My mother nodded without speaking. As we got up to leave, I gave her a hug, and said simply, "thank you!"

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. Probably because my alarm blared annoyingly where usually there was silence until 12, when I liked to wake on my off days. Excitement jolted me out of bed as thoughts of Yavin IV's lush jungle and crumbling ruins permeated my mind and tempted me to yell with joy. _Surely I'm going crazy. 'Yell with joy'??_

I had packed my few belongings the night before, stuffing changes of clothes and a few odds and ends that I may or may not need, such as lights and books. _Lived here my whole live, and this is all I've got to show for it._

"Trace!" This time it was my sister calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up and eat, we need to go soon!" She was cooking breakfast for me. _She's a great sister_.

"Okay, I'll be right down," I said, grinning as I pulled on my shirt, pants, and boots.

After I had dressed, I hopped down the stairs two at a time and turned left into the kitchen. Mia had set out a platter of wafa cakes and some syrup and butter for me. I thanked her and wolfed them down two at a time.

My mom walked in and leaned against the door frame, watching me eat.

"You ready?" she asked, smiling. I saw two other bags out in the front hall. This was all happening so fast, and yet I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to go, I wanted to arrive already.

"Yeah, I packed and everything. Are you sure about this, mom? If you ask me, I'll stay." I meant it, too. As excited as I was, I knew how much she'd miss me.

"Hun, this is your time to shine. Do us both proud." I grinned and finished as fast as I could.

We met Luke at the landing platform; he stood there, black robes billowing in the updraft from Coruscant's lower levels, and greeted us with a wave. We stood there, bags on the metal platform and waited for our cruiser. My first ride off planet, and it was to the place of my dreams. _Yeah, you can go ahead and wet your pants now._ I rolled my eyes to myself and shifted from foot to foot as energy billowed through me. I felt so alive.

The cruiser was a simple transport on a cyclical route around a section of the galaxy. We boarded with thousands of others, humans and aliens alike, all in their own life and off to their own adventures. We were supplied with food and drinks so it was a pretty carefree environment. Of course, the occasional ex-convict that walked by was a little intimidating, but who was to worry? _A Jedi Master has my back, so you all better back off _I thought proudly.

'Approaching Cloud City, Bespin,' said a computerized voice. 'Please submit ticket cards and wait near the ship's entrance.' I looked around, confused.

"I left my ship here for…safekeeping," Luke said to us. "I'll fly us to Yavin IV from Bespin."

When we had departed the ship Luke called a family sized cloud car taxi to transport us to the docking bay. As I looked around I was awed by the audacity of whoever decided to build a city floating among the clouds. I gazed up and around at the enormous cloudscrapers and took in the iconic burnt orange color of the paint. I could see only the sky in all directions, even down.

We were no more than halfway to the docking bay when a loud explosion jolted the taxi and we were sent into a tailspin. My mother screamed and the driver slumped against the controls, unconscious, buttons and dials flashing wildly. Smoke flared from the engines and we all held onto anything we could for dear life. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Luke was looking out the window at something below us. An impact so hard I felt my jaw unhinge rocked the tiny craft. We were stationary.

"Follow me!" Luke yelled tensely. With a flick of his wrist a green glow filled the cabin and we got our first glimpse of a lightsaber before he was slicing through the wall of the taxi. 

We followed him shakily out of the taxi, and Luke ran around to the front to pull the driver from the wreckage.

"We…we're on a garbage hauler!" Mia said shaking. My mother put her arms around her and comforted her over the roaring wind.

"Come here," Luke shouted to me, and I ran over to the remains of the taxi where he stood. He pointed between the engine array and said, "What do you see?" There were burn marks and shrapnel scoring all along the engine casings, and near the hull of the craft there was a two foot blast mark. The engines had been sabotaged.

"It looks like-" I started to say, but Luke cut me off, yelling to Mia and my mother to get low. He pushed me down and I hit the metal hard. I scrambled around and looked ahead as a tunnel loomed closer. A tunnel that was barely going to fit this hunk of junk, much less the junk on top and us.

"Stay down!" Luke shouted, and with determination he turned to the tunnel and held his hands out, palms down. With a lurch, the hauler jerked downwards, the driver no doubt wondering what the Hell was going on. Luke's eyes had taken on a look of pure concentration, and I started in amazement. A roar of speed and the tunnel was upon us, smashing into the wrecked taxi and whooshing just inches above Luke's hair which whipped around violently. I looked back to see the demolished taxi rebound from the tunnel roof with a deafening crash and begin its infinite descent.

Sudden brightness and a whoosh of openness brought us out into the sky again.

"Always handy, the Force," Luke said smiling vaguely and dropped next to my mother where she lay with her eyes clamped shut.

"It's okay, Celia. We're safe." The hauler found the first bay to park and slid into place at the speed that the driver most likely didn't notice. Instantly the man was out of his hauler and yelling and cursing this and that, about the damned crazy drivers in this town, and something about twice in one week.

We all clambered down on liquid legs, my mother in tears and Mia simply staring out at nothing. "It's okay," Luke kept saying. "I'm here to protect you, we're okay." Luke and I carried 

the heavy taxi driver to the wall of the docking bay and once Luke had called a medic for him we set off on foot for the Shadow Chaser.

The bay doors opened into a long, busy hallway, pure white with windows everywhere. It was like being at a mall the day before a large celebration. There were people of all kinds bustling about without so much as a thought of anyone else. They were on their own, alone in a crowded room, and they had a mission to complete: buy, buy, buy, and return home to consume. _I'm really a cynical person, aren't I?_

"Follow me," Luke said, and walked off to the left. We walked on for about twenty minutes before we reached the docking level. Mia and my mother seemed to have recovered and were cautiously admiring the city, and my own heart rate had returned to normal, if reluctantly.

Luke turned sharply and reached a door pad. He pressed the entry code nine-nine-nine-four-three-five-seven-nine at bay thirty-two. We came out into a cavernous hall filled with all styles of ships and transports. Cruisers, buses, cargo haulers, yachts; a ship's heaven and a spacer's home. _And a thief's dream_ I thought as I saw all the expensive and blissfully unprotected ships of playboy millionaires who hadn't enough sense to hire a guard.

And, tucked away in a corner, was the Shadow Chaser. She was a diamond in a rock quarry; nothing here even compared. With full plate quantum armor and some of the best systems in the galaxy, she simply glowed. As soon as we boarded, Luke started up the liftoff cycle, not wanting to attract any more attention. I could tell his mind was racing over all the possibilities: what had happened to the taxi, why, and who had done this? I wanted to talk to him about it, but I let him think; at any rate, it seemed obvious to me what had happened: someone had tried to kill us, or him. I guess that may be normal, as he had probably earned a lot of enemies due to his public heroics in the Rebellion.

Even still, something was off. My eyes drooped, but I checked on Mia and my mother before heading to the small cot at the back of the ship. Trying to figure out who wanted to kill us was making me sleepy.


	2. The Dream Begins

Chapter 2 -  2

I awoke suddenly and sat up. Out the window to my right an enormous orange planet. I stood in excitement and ran to the front of the ship. My mother and Mia were both looking out the viewport while Luke angled the craft in towards a small green moon swirling with life. There were many other moons, but this one, this seemingly insignificant orb was to be home for the next few years. I shivered in excitement and sat down next to Luke while he silently worked the controls.

As we broke the atmosphere and slowly descended through the ethereal clouds my anticipation built. Suddenly the white mist dissipated and the thick forest canopy of Yavin IV shone with a lush green glow. As we flew high over the trees and lakes, buildings hundreds of feet tall whipped past. _Massassi temples_ I thought in awe.

A few minutes later and another temple came into view, but this one was larger and had sections added to it; some looked centuries old and others look almost brand new, but it was all built from the rough yellow stone native to the moon itself. I looked at the great building in awe. Its huge stone blocks were built up around the side, giving it a pyramid appearance and enormous windows stretched all around like eyes. The aura of peace surrounding this place was tangible and real. There were no students running around and yelling; only the shrieks and chirps echoing from the jungle permeated the air.

The Shadow Chaser slowed and a large, grassy airfield came into view. Luke took the ship lower and finally slowed to a hover above the grass. A giant metal door at the base of the nearest building slowly lifted and set. We glided downwards and Luke set the ship lightly down inside the enormous docking bay.

When we disembarked, a small army of droids carried our luggage out of the ship and to our rooms. The rich smell of the air invigorated me and I breathed deep as I stepped down the gangplank. Mia and my mother both gazed around them in utter amazement; they were used to 

the huge buildings of Coruscant, but the jungle here was new territory for them and every bit as impressive.

Luke led us through a maze of tall hallways, past dozens of smiling trainees and Jedi, to a small but adequate living area set in a row with hundreds of others. It was complete with restroom, work bench and sleeping pallet, and Luke told me it was to be my own room while I stayed here. _It can use a few changes,_ I thought, eyeing the open window and dusty floor,_ but it'll work._ Next, he led us the spacious Grand Audience Chamber, talking the whole time about the history of the building and the Massassi who first built it. My mother and Mia gazed around dubiously at the humble quarters and decorations, but they seemed to accept it. Lastly, he took us to the dining area where all the trainees ate and socialized. As we watched all the people eating and laughing, I felt suddenly lonely. It wouldn't be all fun and games, leaving Mia and mom behind, but this was what I wanted.

"Trace, maybe you should unpack and we can meet back here in a few hours or so?" Luke suggested. "The droids should have dropped off your luggage by now, and I'd like to take your mother and sister around, since they won't have the luxury of exploring everything themselves as you will." He winked and I happily set off to my room, legs practically shaking, trying to remember how to get back.

I passed all sorts of trainees on my way and they were all amiable, seemingly glad to meet a newcomer. Most of them commented that there hadn't been a 'newbie' in quite a while, which made me feel just a little out of place. _Relax, they're all nice people, just be cool and don't make an ass of yourself. _I arrived at my room to see that it had been cleaned, and my bag placed on the sleeping pallet.

I put my clothes away slowly, enjoying the late evening sunlight pouring through the window. This was my new home. _I could get used to this_ I thought as I looked out and saw the breathtaking view.

Once I had finished, I walked back to the dining area to get some food. I was practically starving so I ordered all manner of strange dish, from fried nerf with tei sauce to sautéed chisa 

root. I took my tray and looked around for a corner to sit in so I could eat away from the others; I've never exactly been the socially confident type.

A half hour later, Luke walked by and sat with me, along with my mother and sister. They both seemed relaxed and I was glad to see a genuine smile on my mom's face. _Thank you, Luke_ I thought, thinking of where I'd be right now if he hadn't persuaded her to do this. _But that begs the question, why did he persuade her? Why did he do that for me?_ Before I could ponder any longer, he interrupted.

"Have you given any thought about a training schedule and meditation periods?" Luke asked. After my confused look he said, "Ah, I haven't told you yet, have I? Students set up their own training schedule, including two meals a day, two hours of technical training, one hour of fitness training, one hour of meditation, and three hours of classes.

"You can arrange them however you wish. Many of the classes taught are via holocorder, since we have far too few teachers per student. Some important classes we do teach in person, but for the most part you are on your own. Unless, that is, you wish to train with your fellow students, which I recommend. Learning alone can only take you so far; learning with another will show you a whole other perspective." I thought about this, and decided that I liked it. I tend to be a loner, so the option to learn by myself had its appeal.

"Well, okay, I'll think about that. I think I'm going to go get some sleep though, I'm exhausted for some reason. You two don't get in any trouble," I joked as my mother and sister smiled. Luke nodded and I left once more for my room.

When I arrived I slumped tiredly on my bed and was ready to drift off when I noticed there was not blanket in my room: the cleaning droid hadn't made the bed properly. Annoyed at its bad programming, I dragged myself out to the hallway and started searching for a linens closet.

I remembered seeing some supply rooms on the way to the dining area and figured maybe they would have some sheets or something there. I started off and was lost in thought 

when suddenly three male humans and a Bothan girl stepped out of nowhere and started advancing menacingly toward me. The one leading was slouched over and holding a handgrip that with a chill I recognized as a lightsaber.

"What are you doin' out at this time of night?" the one with the lightsaber demanded. Shocked, I stared at them, waiting for one to laugh. No one was.

"The Hell's your problem?" I said, ticked off.

"We heard that a new kid arrived earlier and we wanted to make something clear. We," he motioned to the others, and lastly to himself," are the best students in this entire building and we have earned special privileges, as you can tell." He showed off his lightsaber. The rest did likewise. _Is this some kind of posse or what?_

The leader continued, "We…I… want you to know that there's a collection going on. We take payments on Tuesdays. Fifty credits, no less. Every week." I choked and started to laugh at the ridiculous amount. He took a menacing step forward, and the others followed. "You better learn your manners, boy. You don't know who you're dealing with. We're on top here, and you're going to have to deal with that one way or the other." His overconfidence was infuriating. "And just one more little thing: if we even think that you're becoming competition, we will settle it our way." The three behind him grinned, and I had a feeling he wasn't referring to a sabacc game.

The leader walked slowly, deliberately, past me and the three followed him like stooges. My temper flared as the last one shoved my shoulder aside. _What the fuck was this about? They're trainees?! More like a fucking teen-angst bitch-posse._ I knew this wasn't true though; they all looked to be in their twenties.

I found myself wondering if Luke had gotten so desperate for trainees that he had willingly invited these pathetic people to train at the Academy. Still, if Luke thought they belonged here, he probably had a reason. _Still, Hell of a way to start off_ I thought bitterly. 

Anyway, they'd probably forget about me among the countless other trainees, so it wasn't worth worrying about.

I found the sheets in a small room and sleepily took them back to bed with me. The encounter was still on my mind and as I walked I tried to think of why Luke would bring them here. _Maybe they have powerful parents, or they tricked him_. Still, nothing seemed to quite click. I was so tired when I arrived at my room that I flopped on the bed, sheets still in hand, and was out like a light.

_It was dark. Nothing could be seen, and yet, you saw. You saw the greedy and the selfless. You knew them as they knew themselves. You saw every weakness. And you slaughtered. _

I awoke violently, drenched in sweat and disoriented. It was light out. I turned to the chronometer and realized how late it was. With a start I sat up and instantly regretted it; I had slept on my arm and pain jabbed at it like an angry mother-in-law. I massaged my arm and went to the bathroom for some water. I cupped my hands and let the cool liquid flow over my palms. The sensation was sublime, like a strong breeze on a warm day. I splashed my face until I could see clearly, and then looked in the mirror. _Want to shave now? Nah…just a little longer._

The next few days I spent with my mom and sister. They were having a good time, enjoying the environment and relaxing. Luke walked with us a few times, telling us all about past students of his and even describing his experience on Dagobah when he trained with Master Yoda. After a week, my mother said she felt confident that I would have the time of my life here, and that she was happy for me.

"Just take care of yourself, please?" she begged.

"I will mom, I promise." She gave me a strong hug, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"It's ok, mom, I'll be fine."

"I know, this is just normal parent stuff," she joked, trying to smile. I smiled back, and thanked her again.

"Well little bro, looks like you're all set," Mia said with a misty smile.

"Looks like it," I smiled back, but feeling that awful tug in my gut.

"You be safe, and kick everyone's asses for me." I laughed and she gave me a quick hug. They both told me they loved me and then boarded the shuttle back to Coruscant. I waved as I watched them through the viewport, lifting off and disappearing into the dense clouds. _You're on your own now, buddy. Keep your head on and watch your back. This tingling in your cheek is a sign. Something's coming._ It was true, my cheek had been itching ever since I got here. I wondered if other people had similar reactions, like maybe whenever they lifted a stone their ass itched. _Yeah, that's great, desecrate the oldest and most respected ideology in the galaxy. I'm sure you'll be thanked for that someday._ My mind raced as I turned and gazed up at the enormous pyramid before me. _This is home now_.

My training went slowly for the next few weeks; the earlier lessons were mostly about philosophy and how to make guided decisions using the Force. Luke would stop by every so often and tell me I was coming along just fine, though I felt a little underwhelmed. I had hoped to be flipping through the air and throwing rocks with the Force, but, everything has to start somewhere.

After a while, though, the lessons turned to meditation and finally control. I learned how to clear my mind of thoughts and focus on the task at hand. I felt I was a slow learner at this, but Luke assured me otherwise. He told me that results were not always what matter, but also the technique used. This, he taught, could mean the difference between the Dark side and the Light side.

Several months passed when something unexpected happened Luke approached me on a hot day while I was meditating

"Trace, do you have a moment?" He was standing in the doorway respectfully while I sat on the floor in silence. I stood after a moment and smiled.

"What can I do for you, master?" Luke looked down for a second, collecting his thoughts, and then stared straight into my eyes.

"Trace, if you are willing, I'd like you to begin combat techniques training." Silence hit the room like a thunderhead. _Combat techniques?!_

"I, uh…yes, master, I can do that." I refrained from asking why; if he wanted me to know the reason, he would tell me when he felt the time was right. Still, it was alarming how early he had jumped to combat training; most other trainees do that after several hard months of study, not two. Then again, after the annihilation of the Jedi in the clone wars, it did make sense that Luke would want his trainees to know how to defend themselves.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, looking worried. I looked up.

"Yes, sorry master. I am fine. I'll begin training as soon as you wish." Luke nodded and handed me a stack of beginner's holotracks. I bowed and was left in thought as he left in silence. _Well that was unexpected_. And yet, I felt a rush of excitement. I knew now why I had wanted to come here, this was it. My true training was only just beginning.

The combat techniques Luke had asked me to explore were basic hand-to-hand moves taken from an old art from called Teras Kasi. These, more than almost anything else, were my favorite skill to practice. They not only taught you how to defend yourself, but also how to think during difficult situations and what priorities become when it's a matter of life and death.

Other matters, unfortunately, were not going so smoothly. The 'posse' I had had the pleasure of meeting on my first night had not forgotten about me as hoped; they had taken a special interest in me, in fact, doing things like setting my cupboard on fire, placing tiny noisemakers all over my room to go off in the wee hours, and tripping me every time I walked by in the halls. I had refused to pay their ridiculous 'protection' fee and these were the consequences. Why didn't I tell Luke? Because if I told Luke about this then I couldn't take care of it myself, on my own terms.

Every skill of Jedi training has different levels and each level grants the learner higher abilities to study. Jedi of the old days had created these regimens and techniques as a path for those to follow, and I excelled in physical training. There were generally seven different levels for any given skill, the highest being the most advanced, and after four months I had advanced to level two of physical training. My other skills were progressing normally: I could levitate small objects and even propel myself when I jumped, though these skills took time and effort to nurture, and always left me feeling drained and tired. My innate ability was my own body, being able to absorb the teachings of Jedi from centuries ago, learning how to tolerate pain and push myself to my absolute limit. I loved to practice, every day I'd take the obstacle course on in new ways, leaping and swinging at breakneck pace. I felt my best when I had the bruises to prove I'd found a place I couldn't quite reach; then I'd spend the next few days practicing until I could. I was learning, Luke told me, with ever growing swiftness.

When I woke up this morning, I felt as though I could run round the entire moon in one go. I decided to do my physical training first to burn off all that excess energy and to relax my mind for my studies later on. I dressed with my simple brown pants and light shirt, pulling my boots in a flurry. As I headed towards the wood-and-stone obstacle course I saw a familiar slouched form coming the same way. The leader of the posse, named Brice, was heading past the mossy stone walls to the grass path I was on.

I tried to pretend like I hadn't seen him and quickened my step, but his voice rang out like nails on an armor plate.

"I hope your boots are tied, kid, we're racing!" I looked back just as he whipped past me towards the course. He was stocky and short with gray eyes and a thirst to show off. _Perhaps if I let him win he'll back off for a while_ I thought. _Damn it, no, you're not going to let him walk _

_over you. This is your element, this is where you belong, show him a run for his filthy, stolen money_.

I bolted after him and sprinted towards the climbing wall just ahead. I already knew a fast way to get up so I jumped to the side as Brice barreled ahead on a beeline for the top. What I liked about this course was that you had to use your mind to get through, not just your physicality; the point of this wall was to test patience: if you took the longer route, you could avoid getting stuck as Brice did. However, he still managed to climb up just seconds. _He's on your tail, go, move it!_ Adrenaline surged as I dropped to the other side and pressed on.

I came to a large pond with sand traps and deep pits filled with sludge and water. I looked quickly around for a path; the pits were always rearranged to keep the course fresh. A jolt shot up my back as I plunged face first into the sludge and Brice leapt over me with a shout. Gagging and choking, I stood and rushed in after him, ignoring the traps and heading straight for the figure in front of me. My foot suddenly caught on something and once more I hit the water. Furious, I pulled away and jumped forward with a burst from the Force. I just barely cleared the last pit in time to see Brice heading toward the cliffs.

There were five different bridges spanning a twenty foot wide chasm. Brice immediately headed for the one on the far left made of plasteel. As soon as he stepped on it, however, it shimmered and disappeared. He yelled and plummeted a few feet before the emergency system kicked in. A giant fan slowly levitated him out of the pit to the start. As I came up behind him an idea struck me. Just before the fan shut down I sprinted forward and jumped again, letting the fan propel me upward and with a nudge from the Force I took the lead.

I landed with a thud to my knees, and looked back at Brice with a grin. He stared for a second and then tried a wooden bridge which I knew would hold together. I took off again as he struggled to keep up.

The last challenge was a sprawling maze of bars, pipes, ladders and tunnels, all suspended on platforms fifty feet above the ground. I threw myself at a ladder and leapt up it two rungs at a time, pulling myself over the ledge and immediately running to a thick pipe in 

front of me. Without stopping I sprinted along it and then leapt into the air, catching the rungs of a horizontal ladder above. Using my momentum, I swung forward and when I reached the end of the ladder I swung forward and leg go. Wind whipped past my face and my hair fluttered for a brief moment and then I landed with a thud on another long pipe. My feet spread instinctively and my hands were out to keep my balance. Then something made me stop. I turned around and saw Brice with his lightsaber ignited. Black. His lightsaber was glowing black, or a deep, rich violet.

"I've earned the advantage," he shouted, and prepared to slice through the pipe I perched on. Apparently losing was not his forte. He swung the blade downwards with one intent, and as he did I closed my eyes. My mind slowed and cleared; I saw him standing, and I focused on his feet. With a look off shock growing on his face he felt the tug of his boots as I gently pulled him off balance. The lightsaber flew into the air and landed on a platform above me, automatically retracting its blade.

Brice hit the platform and glared at me as I jumped and pulled myself to the platform above. I picked up the lightsaber. It was stubbier than most and had more knobs than I knew what to do with, but I recognized the power switch easily enough. His disturbing, ebony black blade hissed into life again and I shouted, "Your advantage," I looked to the ground, "or mine?" and then with a flourish I threw the lightsaber as far as I could. Brice yelled in anger and threw his hand out, pulling the weapon to him through the air. He turned to face me, but I was already gone. This was one race I wasn't going to lose.

Time passed in a steady flow. My training was like waking from a dream where nothing happens, only to realize how busy you are. I was constantly practicing techniques, almost religiously reading every scrap of information I could find about the ones that interested me most. The more I learned, the more my life became engrained in the Academy. My mother and sister were not allowed to contact me for fear of distraction, but I put that out of my mind. I let myself sink into the world of a Jedi, knowing only what I learned and wanting only more.

Every so often, Luke would call me to his quarters to discuss my progress and check to see if I was doing okay. Early on I had asked him about the incident on Bespin, and what he thought about it. He had looked straight at me for a few seconds and then said, "I'm afraid I don't have the answers to that, yet. Don't worry, Trace, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Most of his answers were like this; direct, yet adequately vague. But still, he was my mentor, my master. I trusted his judgment, even if it meant keeping my mouth shut. Besides, I knew he was a busy man and was honoring me with these personal meetings.

I was a loner at the Academy, pure and simple. To be honest, I liked it that way. Though Luke always spoke of the power of friendship, I never seemed comfortable with the other trainees. Yes, many, if not all of them, were very nice and knowledgeable people; I just always had this sense of being a loner, even if I was sitting near a group. To me, my training was my friend, and my skills were the fruit of that friendship. My skills were what I depended on.

_I can see him, standing in the distance. There is a feel to him, something is wrong. A flourish and it's done. There is no stopping it now, there is no denying the impending storm. He drops his arm, and the motions are set in place; Hell will be upon us, soon._

Every day, I devote myself to routine. I grow stronger in all that I do, and even Master Skywalker is impressed. Only once before, he says, has one of his students grown so rapidly and adeptly. That thought propels me to be better, but he tries to hold me back. He doesn't say that, but I can see it. Every request for new training is delayed; I can see the look in his eyes 

whenever I do: he is suspicious of something. Surely it can't be me? I come from a nowhere background from a nobody family, can't I be allowed to excel at something for once?

I spend a lot of my meditation time instead thinking. I think of Master Skywalker, and how sad he looks now when I express how far I've come. Sometimes it's maddening to have no one proud of me, but I know the Jedi teachings, I know what pride can bring. There is no harm in taking _some_ pride in your work, but too much can be your downfall. Still, I can't help but grin whenever I see the new trainees arriving. They're the newbies now, and I am well on my way to becoming a true Jedi Knight. Already a year and half has passed, and yet I have so much more to learn.

The lonely life I lived left me a lot of time for this sort of thought. As I learned a few months later, this was not as much of a good thing as I first thought.

One day, when I was going through my morning routines in the cold mist outside the temple, Luke came to me. He was quiet and said not a word until we had reached his quarters. As the door closed behind me, I folded my hands behind my back and waited. He walked to his desk and sat, like a man who had lived far too long in a short life.

"Trace," he began slowly. "I'd like to discuss something with you." I nodded respectfully, anticipating something I knew could never be true, but hoped for anyway.

"Your time and progression here, I can honestly say, has been no surprise to me. When I came to you two years ago I could already feel that you were born to be a Jedi. You have the innate abilities that few have, and I don't mean powers and skill.

"Tell me, could you live without the Force?" He leaned forward as I pondered his question.

"Yes, I could, but it would be like losing my arms," I finally said. He breathed out and leaned back again.

"That," he said wearily, "is exactly what I meant. Most Jedi will only use the Force when they have to, out of respect for everyone around them. There are only a handful who cannot live without it." Silence seeped through the windows and crept through the room.

"Master? I believe I could live without-"

"Trace, you have no idea how far you've progressed, do you?" I looked down. I could feel his eyes on me, trying to understand me. After a moment, he spoke again.

"You do…don't you." I nodded and said, "I believe so, master."

"Then you realize the fine line you are walking?" I looked up, confused. "Trace. The Dark side relishes those who are too young to realize the power they wield. Please trust me on that." I was shocked. Luke thought I was going to the Dark side? What had I done?

"Trace, I know you are proud of yourself, believe me, I know that feeling. But you have to be careful. It is very, very easy to overstep that boundary, and if you go too far, well…I believe you know the rest." I nodded again.

"Trace, I want to grant you your wish, but first I must know something." My heart raced; how did he know what I wanted?

"I will answer as best I can, master," I said truthfully. I returned his stare with confidence, but he still seemed concerned.

"Trace, I am going to ask you to become training partners with someone." I took a breath and centered myself. I knew this would come eventually, but I'd still hoped he would forget.

"I am going to choose for you, someone who is more skilled than you, someone who is better than you, for two reasons: to keep your ego in check, and to help you train." Anger started to flare up, but I stifled it. _Keep my ego in check? What the Hell? Fuck, he's probably right. At least this should be interesting._

"Yes, master," I said calmly. He nodded and smiled for the first time.

"Thank you, Trace. And now, I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. I know you have worked very hard, and even though it is early, you have earned it. Trace, I'd like you to start building your lightsaber."

A shiver caught me from head to toe and lifted my mood like a kite. This was the moment I had truly been waiting for.

"I respect your desire to be by yourself," Luke said, "so I will let you do this yourself. After you complete this, you begin your training with your partner." I nodded and bowed deeply before turning to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke slump back and relax. He seemed to have been drained by our meeting.

It was an odd thing to notice, but after the last few months, not so much. I had come to know Luke Skywalker fairly well, both as my master, and my friend, and he seemed more and more tired every day. Then again, he was growing older. I couldn't blame him for being a bit slower in his age; he must have been over fifty, and I was but nineteen. There was something else, though; he had decided to let all the students focus a little more on combat techniques for the past few months. Everywhere, I saw students taking on a more physical routine and with a start I realized they were training more like I had.

But these thoughts were swept away when I began to plan my lightsaber. I had all kinds of ideas, buttons I wanted to install, training regimens I wanted to implement, all rushing about my head. I was like a little boy during the holidays.

The following day I began my work, first going to a storage room which held all the industrial materials. I was looking for all the casings and tools I would need to build my lightsaber, and I wanted the best I could find. Luke told me he would order the necessary wiring and power supply. He had shown me a list of components to choose from, and right off the bat I chose an Antwire Six power core. It was the longest lasting core that would fit in a handgrip, and came highly recommended. Luke told me the shipment should arrive in one to two weeks, which gave me just the right amount of time to construct each side of the handgrip casing. That, and find my crystal.

I began by putting all the grip pieces in order and then welding and polishing them. Using a tiny laser-cutter, I carved out all the holes I'd marked for the buttons and dials, and let it cool. Then I took the sliding safety-ignition mechanism, power button, and blade adjustment 

dial. I finished all this in two days, and waited anxiously for the components to arrive. Luke had told me how to grow my own lightsaber crystal from special gasses and liquids, like all the other students did, but somehow this seemed wrong. I wanted a crystal that was organic and personal. Something that would resemble myself. And so I waited until all the parts had arrived before I even thought about how to attain a crystal.

Six days later, Luke knocked on my door. I calmed stood from my meditation and opened it to see him hold a small package and grinning like a little boy.

"You're getting closer, Trace. I remember the first time I turned on a lightsaber, I always will. That feeling never fades; it becomes an extension of your arm and a part of your being. It truly is the weapon of a Jedi; elegant and powerful." His smile faded and he looked at me.

"Good luck, Trace." I bowed and closed the door. Eagerly I took the package to my workbench and ripped it open. All the necessary wires and mechanisms were here, and the round, silver Antwire 6 fit perfectly in the bottom of the handle. I spent the next few hours feverishly clipping wires and fitting everything into its place. I checked and double checked the mechanisms, watching from the inside as I slid the ignition switch back and forth. It was beautiful.

The handgrip for my blade was slightly longer and thinner than your average lightsaber, as I had decided that a shorter blade was more dangerous for the user since it gave you less of a sense of where you blade was; a longer handle would be easier to grasp and allow for greater precision. Precisely, it was ten inches long and an inch and a quarter in diameter.

The last thing I needed to do was set the seamless connectors on the inside and then…and then I would begin the search for my crystal.


	3. Crystal Hunting

Chapter 3 -  3

My biggest problem trying to figure out where to find a crystal wasn't so much that I didn't know, but that I wasn't sure how to get there. In my studies I had learned of a place said to harbor thousands of crystals that had grown there for thousands if not millions of years. Yavin IV was home to a vast variety of scenery and landscape, and among the trees and lakes, there were also cliffs. In fact, there were mountains, and in times past, for reasons unknown, these mountains had been split jaggedly, enormous ruptures creating cracks in the moon's crust. Thusly, volcanic activity is common in these areas.

From the top of a fifteen thousand foot mountain straight down, deep into the moon's core, this geographical phenomenon certainly has its dangers. But, it also has crystals. In the sides of these cliffs are rumored to be caves, created by who is unknown, but deep inside these caves are said to grow crystals of unimaginable beauty. Of course, therein lies my problem: how does a Jedi trainee travel halfway across the moon and up a mountain on his own? The journey itself could take weeks, not to mention the search for the crystals.

It seems I get my best ideas when I am least expecting it. I was wandering around the outskirts of the Academy, watching the hundreds of different birds and insects swarming around in search of prey when my scar went white hot. Out of instinct I ducked down to get a look around, and as I did a whoosh of black wings and talons assaulted the air just above me. Heart pumping, I looked up but saw nothing. I crouched as still as I could and waited for the next attack. _I guess I wandered just a bit too far this time_ I thought exasperatedly. I had a habit of doing that.

This time I saw it coming. Enormous, black and gold feathered wings sliced the air as the vogel hawk dove once more. It was far too large for me to run from, and I didn't want to kill it. With a massive effort, I stood and held out my arms, hoping to Sanmo that it would 

understand. The creature's talons opened as it swooped closer. I stared at it, looking into its intelligent golden eyes. It looked right back at me, intently.

Then with a cry it closed its talons and swerved around me, spiraling higher and higher to break the canopy. _That was close_ I thought. A screech of pain made my heart skip and I looked up to the creature high above. What I saw made my blood run cold.

A swarm of flesh eating insects flew all around, landing on the vogel and tearing at its feathers to burrow deeper. _It let you live, Trace. Be smart, just walk away._ But I couldn't, that was just wrong. I wouldn't.

Taking a running step, I leapt upwards, branch to branch, as fast as I could, trying to reach the vogel. It flapped higher, trying to escape the deadly insects, but it was slowing down. I propelled myself faster, not even bothering to rest on the branches before ascending to the next. I looked up, panting, and saw the vogel disappear behind a thick patch of leaves and moss. With a final effort, I leapt toward the trunk and rebounded off it toward the creature.

The mess of feathers and blood was horrific. I knelt down, and with a tug from the Force lifted the insects away from the enormous bird's body. Just as quickly as they were gone, more bugs appeared in their place, digging and pinching their way deeper. Fear rising, I tried again, flinging the bugs farther away, but it didn't work. The vogel looked up at me with proud golden eyes.

With a burst of anger, I took hold of all the carnivorous insects and crushed them forcefully against the trunk of the tree. A hail of guts and abdomen shards showered over us. When I looked up, the bird was no longer being mauled, but the damage it had taken was enough. Its left wing lay limp and bloody, and the once puffy chest feathers were matted and dripping.

With a defiant caw it tried to flip itself upright, shaking the branch, but I held my hand out to show that I meant no harm. It shuddered and fell to its leafy resting place once more. _What can I do, how do I heal it? It needs attention now, but if I leave it might be gone when I _

_come back._ My mind raced while I went over my options. First things' first, I needed to stop the bleeding. I reached down and ripped a wide strip of cloth from my pant leg and crept closer to the injured vogel hawk.

It lay still, but watched my every move with distrusting eyes. I gently tied the strip across its chest and slowly tightened until it was adequate enough to quell the bleeding. The eyes never flinched or wavered from watching me. I looked around, searching for a plant which I knew would help congeal the blood, thanking Sanmo that it was commonly found in the treetops. I quickly spotted one below me on a thin branch.

I looked back at the hawk and tried to assure it that I would be back. Then I closed my eyes and dropped to the branch twenty feet below. It shook violently, but didn't break. I gathered the thick, pulpy leaves as fast as I could and then climbed back to the vogel. It had closed its eyes, resting, but instantly came alert when I approached. I knelt down and tore some of the leaves open. I squeezed as much as I could into my open palm, and then spit into the mixture. I lightly pressed my hand to its wing and spread the liquid across the bloody feathers and deeper into skin. It shuddered a little, but let me do my work.

Within a few minutes it was no longer bleeding. I stepped back and let it relax, trying to think of what I should do. _If you leave it here, it won't be able to fly and could easily be attacked again. You don't really plan on staying, though, do you?_ Yes, I decided. I would stay and make sure this creature could survive; I hadn't saved it just to let it die a day later.

In the forest, you can hardly tell when night has fallen. The canopy is so thick and it's already dark and cool. But if you can make it above the canopy, you are greeted with a view like no other. I sat nestled in the branches of the four hundred foot tree and watched in the moonlight as thousands of creatures swooped and dove above the canopy. It was like a rolling grassland, fluid and solid, but every so often a breeze would pass by and the entire sea of branches would sway and shiver.

I glanced down to check on the vogel hawk. It had readjusted and was resting, though I couldn't tell if it was asleep or not. Nighttime was the most dangerous time to be alone in the Yavin IV jungle; everyone who lived here learned that sooner or later. I took in a breath of dense air and closed my eyes. _Mia would love this if she were here_ I thought. She loved to sit on the rooftops of Coruscant and just breathe in the air. Of course, she couldn't do that for long considering how polluted it was, but here it was like drinking pure water.

Since I wanted to sleep, I decided to climb back down to the vogel's branch. I lay against the crook of the branch and the tree trunk; the vogel lay ten feet away. My eyes drooped and I repositioned so I could sleep. Slowly I was swept away into nothingness.

_Images flash like the sun, blinding yet eye opening. A smiling girl, "Daddy!" A dark room, a gun on the table. A planet, looming closer, brilliant and sinister. Then pain takes it all away. Twin green death, and everything is black._

When I woke the next morning, I had a strange feeling. I remembered, vaguely, images flashing through my mind. It was the first time I had noticed the dream, and yet, now that I thought of it, I remembered there were more.

A loud caw brought my attention. I stood in a rush, but then regretted it as pressure assaulted my head and silver bloomed across my vision. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and waited for my head to clear. When it did, I looked up and saw the vogel perched serenely on the branch in a pool of golden sunlight. I stretched and then stepped forward, slowly creeping towards the regal hawk which was easily three meters tall. It watched me come, staring the whole time at my eyes.

I stopped next to it and inspected its wounds. They hadn't been too deep, the loss of blood had been the worst of it, but now it was probably hungry. _Great, are you going to hunt for it too? No, just think, maybe it doesn't need to eat._ I looked up into its eyes and it looked down at me.

_Thank you for assisting me, human._

I reeled at the voice in my head and stepped back. It looked at me, amused, and cocked its head.

"I, uh…you can speak?"

_Can't I?_

"Yes, I suppose you can. Um, you're welcome?" The vogel bowed its head, and then turned to dive off the branch. Startled, I stepped forward again and said, "Maybe you should take it easy, you know, rest some more?"

_And what, pray tell, would I do about the raging hunger in my gullet?_

"Ah. Well, I suppose that would be a problem." He stared as if I was an idiot. "I guess you're feeling better, so, it's your choice."

_Yes, it is._

Silence. I waited for him to dive but he did not.

_I am grateful human. If you are in need of assistance, call me by name._

"What is your name?"  
_Korikan._

And with that, he let go and whooshed off, twenty foot wings powering through the forest with grace. A thought forced its way into my stunned mind.

"Hold on! Korikan!" The bird wheeled about and perched on a far off tree.

_What is it?_

I strained to make myself heard from the distance.

"I could actually use that favor in a bit. Although, it's no small task."

_You did assist me, perhaps even saved my life. What do you require?_

"If you give me some time to pack a few supplies, I need to get to the cliffs forty kilometers from here. I'm searching for something in the caves, and I can't really get there on my own. I 

mean, there are ways of getting there, I just don't feel that taking a speeder-…never mind. I guess I'm asking if you'd fly me there and back." An awkward silence ensued. Korikan blinked. "If you could, that is." His gaze pierced me even from where he perched. A long moment passed and I worried that I'd overstepped my bounds.

_When do you require this aid?_

"I can be ready in an hour. Enough time for you to eat, probably." Korikan cocked his head and glared at me.

_I will be here in an hour, then. But I can only be gone two sundowns. You have that long to find what you seek._

An hour later I scrambled through the forest on my way to meet Korikan. I had a pack of food and the clothes I wore, and that was it. I slowed down and looked around, searching for the breathtaking black and gold wings. I slowed to a stop as I neared the clearing where I had first encountered him and called out, "Korikan? I am here."

An almost imperceptible rustle behind me made me turn with a start.

_I thought you were prey._

_Ah,_ I thought, _that's reassuring._

"Are you ready?" I asked, noticing the bloodstained beak and talons.

_I am. The better question is, are you?_

"As ready as I'll ever be. Uh, how do we do this?" I glanced at his proud stature and realized that landings and takeoffs would be difficult.

_I will need to dive from a tree to become airborne. You are too heavy to fly from the ground._

"Okay, I can do that. Are you sure about this?" He gave me on piercing look, and took off in a rush, landing far above on the branch of a Massassi tree. I sighed and started off up the tree, wondering if there was any better way to do this. _You have your chance, don't waste it now. He's willing to help, and as long as he doesn't get in your way, it's going to be fine._

When I arrived at the uppermost branches I found Korikan perched there gazing into the afternoon sky. He did not turn as I approached, but slowly lowered himself for me to climb awkwardly on. They way his wings shivered and his muscles tightened, I could tell he hated this. I apologized, but he said nothing.

Without warning he dropped from the branch and we plummeted into a maze of leaves, vines, and branches of hanging moss. I ducked low on his back and kept my arms around his neck. I knew this wasn't comfortable for him, but he was a strong beast and would not slow until his task was done.

A lurching sensation pulled my stomach out as he pulled out of the dive and rocketed skyward. I looked up and saw only a wall of thick branches and leaves. The canopy. We hurtled faster, powerful wings flapping in a steady beat, but I saw nowhere to go.

_Keep your head low!_

I did so, and at the last moment I saw a tiny break in the thick branches. _How the Hell does he expect to fit through that?!_ His wings beat the air once, twice, and then in a rush he folded them to his side and pointed straight at the gap. Just in time, I ducked my head as low as I could and branches brushed by in a flurry as we erupted through the canopy and into the open air.

All around, there were creatures of every kind flying and hunting, but all turned another path when they saw Korikan the vogel approach. He was clearly the king of the sky, and I felt almost shameful to burden him. But, I needed this, there was no other way unless I took one of the stupid speeders, and that seemed like the easy way out. _Besides, this is so much fun_ I thought sardonically. I have a rather ironic fear of heights, and even though Korikan knew what he was doing, I was mortified of slipping off his powerful shoulders.

Time passes slowly in the sky. The rushing wind was the only reminder that I was still moving, yet the endless expanse of green canopy said otherwise. After hours of flight, I could 

see the cliffs in the distance, rising above the trees an island in a sea of emerald waves. As we approached, the sun began to set behind the mountain. Stunning colors streaked across the sky like flames of purple and orange, but even as I watched in awe, I could tell we would not arrive before dark. _Well, you can try and go crystal hunting in the dark, or you can do it tomorrow knowing that you only have until midday to finish._ To me, there really was no choice. I needed to be sure I could find a crystal, and that meant I needed time to search. _Good thing I packed a glowstick_.

Darkness had taken its place, and the creatures of the night were out in droves by the time we finally arrived at the mountain range's start. Korikan's breath came in short, panting breaths as he glided to a rocky patch on the sloping side of the mountain, roughly two thirds the way up. As he came to the ground, I let myself slip off his shoulders and hit the ground rolling. I looked around, but nothing seemed interested in our stealthy landing.

_I need to rest. I will return to this spot at the sun's apex of this next day. Good luck._

I nodded, and the majestic hawk took flight in search of a safe tree to nest in. _Well, I'm on my own now_ I thought, a shiver creeping up my spine as I listened to the chirps and cries of the night. A smile crept across my face as I breathed deeply of the breeze, and set my sights skyward. _That's where I'm headed_ I thought, looking at the black void against the stars. I'd need to get as high up as I could before I tried searching the caves; these crystals grew only at certain altitudes.

I looked around and realized that the crevice's edge was to my left. If I headed up the mountain at an angle, I would gain altitude and still come close to the edge of the cliffs. At that point I would have to climb down and try and locate an entrance. It wasn't a surefire plan, but it was the best I had.

I set off along my path, shrugging my way through leafy underbrush and letting the soft peat moss muffle my footsteps. Soon I was panting hard, but my rigorous training hadn't been 

for nothing. I was making good time and feeling more than a little excited when a feeling made me stop. _What was that sound? Was there a sound at all, or do I just feel as if there's something behind me?_ I slowly turned and crouched down, waiting to see if any creature would happen by. None did. I was being stalked. A heightened sense of urgency settled on me as once again I stood and carefully continued my way through the brush.

I quickened my pace incrementally, hoping to lose the creature without alerting it, but that was hopeless; it would catch me soon. Adrenaline pumped its way through my blood like ice and I cut my angled path directly toward the edge of the cliff. If I could lose the creature there, I may be safe. From behind me, I heard a snap and a hiss. Something had just died, and I didn't think it was my stalker. Ahead I could see a faint glow and a stark, angled line defining the mountain range apart from the forest far below. That was the edge of the cliff, no more than a quarter mile away.

I sucked in my breath and began to run. The creature in pursuit broke cover and took off after me. I couldn't see what it was, nor did I care; I had to make it to the edge first. I could hear the thing's crashing steps coming closer and closer, and that spurred me on faster. I dodged around trees as giant shrubs and leaves passed me in a blur; I could now hear the breath, ragged and expectant, but I was almost there, twenty more yards…

I dove to the side and slid through the moist dirt as the thing crashed past me. With a mind-piercing screech, it came to a stop and I knew what it was: a Howler. It eyed me with reptilian green eyes and began to pace, measuring me, reassessing its options. _Please, just go, I'm not worth a meal_ I thought as the horrific creature slid closer, scales shining in the dull light. I came to my feet and steadied myself, breathing deep and keeping my eyes locked on the Howler.

When it came, I was ready. It charged at me in rush and as it did I leapt thirty feet over its head and sprinted once more for the cliff. The ominous glow brightened and a rush of wind could be heard even over the Howler's deafening cries. My eyes darted around as I approached, searching for what I needed. I found it. Just as the beast was upon me and the cliff was at my 

feet, I jumped out into the drafty night air. The unwitting creature followed, only to realize it had gone too far. It plummeted, howling and clawing at the air, into the glowing orange magma thousands of feet below.

I hung from a thick vine suspended over the chasm, panting and frozen in panic. This, more than flying, more than riding Korikan's rolling wings, was truly terrifying. Rocks and debris fell from the edge and tumbled after the Howler, taking far too long to disappear. The updraft was so violent I fluttered on the vine like a flag in a breeze, but I held on with all my strength. _How in fuck am I going to get down there?! This is suicide!_

Thoughts scattered around my brain like scared mice; I couldn't remember why I was here, only the paralyzing drop I was suspended over. Above me, the branch started to splinter. _Great, fucking great! Just think…think!_ I looked around desperately, but saw no vines within reach. I was about ten feet out from the wall of rock, and just below the cliff's lip. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Brilliant idea, just brilliant!_

I frantically looked around again, but nothing would help. If I climbed up the branch would break, if I swung at all the branch would break, if I stayed here the branch would break. I looked down again, unwillingly, but for a second my eyes were distracted. There was a black dot probably a hundred feet down the cliff's face. _Is that it? Is that seriously it? That was lucky, wasn't it?_ I examined the rest of the cliff, but saw no other caves around. This one would have to do.

Problem was, I still didn't know how to get there. The cliff was a lot more vertical than I had hoped, so much so that it would be extremely hard to scale without equipment, which I had stupidly omitted bringing. I was cursing my luck when a thought occurred to me. A crazy, idiotic, suicidal thought. I grinned.

I lurched about, and held onto the vine with one hand; with the other, I undid my belt buckle, looped it through the strap on my pack, and then back down to buckle it again. The branch above me shivered dangerously. Reaching around with the other hand, I unhooked the long, curved metal buckle on my pack and held it ready. I closed my eyes, and drew the Force to 

me, and felt the place I needed to be. _You're not seriously going to do this are you? Yes I am!_ "Fuuuck!!" I shouted with exhilaration as the Force shoved me forward and I swung in an arc toward the cliff.

In an instant the brittle limb holding me up snapped and I began to plummet. I grasped the metal hook in my strong hand and with the other braced for impact. When I reached the wall of rock and dirt I slammed the hook deep into the surface and began to slide. Dirt and rock shards flew past me in a flurry, but I held on for dear life, bracing the toes of my boots against the jagged cliff.

In mere seconds I was traveling much faster than I had planned. I tried to look down but I could see nothing but dirt and rocks cascading down past my toes. I closed my eyes and let the Force guide me. The hook jerked and wrenched in my hand but I concentrated on keeping both arms taught. Before I knew it, I had reached the hole. The hook slipped through the air and caught violently on the lower edge with a clang, but it held against the rough stone. My body impacted painfully against the cliff and I almost lost my breath, but with an effort I held on.

The cave would never still be there unless it was made of hard stone, and I had banked on that fact. I shook the dust out of my face, and slowly hauled myself up and into the three foot high opening. Once inside the cramped cave, I lay there, panting hard, and trying to assure myself I was alive. The updraft left a warm breeze on my face and I took the moment to relax and regain my wits. _I am NEVER doing that again!_

I rolled over and gazed into the darkness. Shiny pinpricks of light winked back at me. _Jackpot!_ I reached into my pack to grab the glowstick, but it wasn't there. _Damn, it must have been knocked loose in the fall. Well, Trace, old buddy, looks like you're doing this the old fashioned way._ I stiffly got to my hands and knees and crawled forward into the sloping cave. It led downwards, deeper and deeper into the cliff. When I reached the first crystals, I put my hand out to feel them. They were bunched and growing abundantly, but there were none that I could pry free. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could already tell they would be big 

enough anyway. These crystals were all small faceted, and I needed one at least a half inch in diameter.

I crawled deeper into the cave, letting my hands guide me when it became too dark to see. I could feel the air becoming warmer and warmer, but I knew the magma was far below. Still, it was becoming uncomfortably hot. I made my way deeper, and as I did so I could see a blue glow emanating farther down the path and to the right. I sped up, hoping to find a source of light in which to search for crystals, but when I arrived, I knew I wouldn't need to.

I turned the corner and was greeted by a faint pool of blue light pouring down from a tiny hole in the roof of the cave. I look up and realized it must go all the way through the soil to the open air above. I glanced down, sweat dripping from my nose, to where the light struck the floor of the cave, and froze; sitting there as though it had been waiting for me was a formation of large, cyan crystals. I lay down on my stomach and gazed at the beautiful objects, not wanting to touch them.

Where the light hit them, it refracted off and glanced around the cave. The tiny flashes of blue danced and spun as the glow from above shifted naturally. I gently set down my pack and reached out to touch the mesmerizing gems. My fingers found their surface cool yet comforting. I worked my way around to one that jutted in just the right way. With a quiet snap-pop it came away cleanly, as if it was expecting to be plucked free. I gazed into its core, watching the blue light reflect through it. _This is what I have been searching for._

I felt around and found two more crystals which broke free easily. I gently tucked them into my breast pocket sat back with a breath of relief. I had them! My journey was complete.

Something strange happened then. A tiny shard of crystal by my feet danced toward me, as if asking to be taken, too. I stared at it quizzically, wondering why it was shaking. Then a couple other crystals joined in, jumping and skipping around the tunnel. I put my hand palm down on the floor with a shudder, and felt the vibrations. Was this what I thought it was? _Oh, fuck…_

I looked farther down the tunnel and saw that ominous orange glow, but instead of a steady glare, it was growing more intense…as was the rumbling. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I thought obscenely as I snatched my pack and turned in the tunnel. My boot caught against an outcrop of rocks in my scramble and wouldn't come free. I looked behind me in a panic and felt the waves of heat radiating up the tunnel. I grabbed my foot and pulled it roughly, trying to shake it free. Finally the rocks crumbled and I fell back, my hand grabbing the blue crystals for support. One of them jutted through my palm and spattered blood over the cave floor. I had an image of the red dripping down the glowing blue crystals, dipping and weaving across the faceted surfaces, before I scuttled away on my knees.

The vibrations became more powerful and the heat brought rivulets of sweat to my brow. I pushed the pack in front of me to protect my hands as I crawled, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the tight cave again. I panted and cursed under my breath as I heard a hissing sound from behind me. I could see the opening of the cave in front of me, not fifty yards ahead. _How in Hell am I going to get out of here?!_ Another thought popped into my mind. Another crazy, stupid thought. _Oh no! No, no, no no no! I SAID I'm not doing that again!_ The magma finally spluttered around the corner of the cave behind me, and my knees kicked up double time. The heat was starting to burn my feet and back.

_Fuck it, fuck this, fuck crystals! This isn't fucking worth it!_ I was almost at the mouth of the cave, magma forcing its way forward with growing rapidity, sizzling and steaming as it went. My breath caught in my throat as I choked on the sulfurous air. I looked in front of me, and built up speed, I had to get out of here, I was burning alive. The soles of my boots felt gummy and my feet were practically on fire. My heart was racing, but I had no other choice, the lurch in my stomach couldn't stop me.

"AHHHHHHSSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIITFUUUUUUUUUCK" I screamed as I propelled myself out and as far away from that blistering heat as I could. Instantly the rushing updraft whipped my body into a spiral and buffeted my plunging form like a ragdoll. The speed was mind-numbing, I could barely breathe, but even with the impending doom, I felt the calm center of the Force 

surround me. My training took over, and I felt around for anything to help me. In a flash of light I could see the magma spilling out of the mouth of the cave in hot pursuit, but I put that out of my mind.

A bright spot appeared in my vision as the glow and heat from the fire below raced up to meet me. _I thought…I had just escaped…this shit…_ I thought slowly. I was beginning to black out, I couldn't take a breath. Suddenly a caw split the air, and I sensed a dark form speeding toward me like a laser. Talons pinched painfully into my arms and chest, but didn't clamp down. It was Korikan.

_I have you!_

His words echoed in my mind before I blacked out.


	4. Her

Chapter 4 -  4

The speckled rays of morning light perforated my eyelids and forced me awake. My whole body ached and I felt as if I'd been run over with a landcrawler. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, trying to make out my surroundings. I was on the jungle floor amongst the carpet moss and ferns. I looked to my left and noticed a tiny procession of stag beetles which curved abruptly around my head and continued past me into the hazy green light. Slowly, I pulled myself up, wincing as my knees cracked painfully.

_I suppose you think you're awfully clever._

Korikan's voice startled me so badly I almost squashed the stag beetles, who backed away in horror.

"What happened? I don't remember-…oh…OH…" Images flooded back into my mind, the heat, the fall and the rushing wind. "How did I…?" Korikan whooshed down from a nearby branch and landed with a flourish; stag beetles went flying and he glared at them with distaste.

_I saved your life. However, you almost took mine in the process; I don't suppose you remember trying to jump free from my grip thousands of feet in the air, do you?_

"I tried to jump?" I was so confused. I remembered falling, but how had he saved me?

_You shouted the word 'zerstes' and then tried to free yourself. I landed here before you could, though you nearly killed us both in the process. Foolish human._

"I'm sorry, I don't recall…" And then I remembered the crystals. For a second I feared they had been lost in the fall, but when I reached into my pocket I felt all three still in their place. Relief flooded through me and I flopped back down with a sigh. A slight squishing sound emanated from underneath my head.

_I would like to leave now, if you are ready. A storm is coming._

He looked directly at me.

_I hate flying in the rain._

"Yes, yes understandable," I babbled, whipping the guts out of my hair. I had done it. The sooner I could be at the Academy the better; I could complete my lightsaber! I followed Korikan stiffly onto a nearby Massassi and let him take me away and into the sky. After last night, flying like this no longer bothered me. At least, not too much.

When we broke the canopy I saw instantly what Korikan was referring to: there were enormous thunderheads off in the distance above the Academy. We flew in silence, I enjoying the time to rest, he concentrating on making good time. The sky slowly turned grey and ominous, and high above us lighting darted between clouds. I could practically taste the power flowing through the air; it was almost addicting how it felt. I closed my eyes and let the rush of wind and moisture cool me.

The sky was almost as dark as night, and in the not-so-distant distance I could see it was already raining. We neared the Academy and were almost there when Korikan slowed into a descent.

_I can take you only this far. If I stay in the air any longer, I will be caught in the rain, and then we will both be out of luck._

"Thank you, Korikan. I know you didn't like carrying my around like this, but if I had taken a speeder instead I'd be dead right now." The regal hawk only bowed his head and swooped lower. Mist and sweat rolled off my forehead and my hair waved to the heavens as we skimmed over the massive trees. The Academy was a few hundred yards away when Korikan suddenly dipped and stabbed through the canopy. Green and grey blurred past us as he spun and flared his wings to slow the controlled fall. When he neared the forest floor I bit my lip and leapt off, collapsing when my knees locked from the impact.

_Are you hurt?_

I lay there panting for a few seconds before standing and looking skywards to Korikan's perch.

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself, Korikan." He angled his beak at me and blinked.

_You do the same, human._

I didn't watch as he swooped away and disappeared into the darkening haze. Instead I rushed the opposite direction towards the Academy. I felt exhausted, but at the same time elated. My knees pounded in agony, and my back felt strangely tight, but I jogged onward. When I broke the clearing that announced Academy grounds, I didn't see the pair of eyes watching me from the high tower above. For a second, I thought I felt the gaze, but when I looked up on my way across the field I saw only a shadow, then nothing but the yellow, aging stone.

The halls and niches of the Academy temple raced by as I headed to my room where the incomplete handgrip awaited. When I arrived I burst through the open door and shut it behind me. I leaned back and breathed slowly, trying to catch my breath. Now that I was here, I wanted to take my time, let the moment linger. I set my pack down, realizing I hadn't even eaten the food I'd packed. _Oh well, I got what I needed. I can eat later._ I walked to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I had, I pulled out the crystals and polished them with a clean towel. They were beautiful. I took them back to the workbench and placed them gently beside the handgrip. Then I paced around, glancing every so often at incomplete lightsaber, waiting for some unseen signal.

Outside a crack of thunder impacted the air and sent shivers down my spine. I stopped and looked out the window. The sky was a cavernous sea of rolling grey clouds, but far off in the distance a pillar of light shone through, brilliant and tinted with the blue of the sky. As I gazed out over the jungle, rain began to pelt the Academy. That was all I needed.

I turned once more to the pieces before me and strode purposely toward them. I knelt down and examined them for the last time, making sure everything was in place. Then I picked up the precision cutter, and braced against the floor and wall. I placed the first of the blue crystals in the clamp and, with the Force guiding my hand, slowly and delicately smoothed a facet across its surface. Then I flipped it over and directly on the other side, parallel to the first 

facet, I cut another and let them cool. I did the same with the other two crystals and sat back while they also cooled, sweat dripping annoyingly down my nose. Once they had, I picked them up and with a steady hand placed them in the three available slots, each facet facing the next and the last one pressed snugly against the beam emitter. The more power crystals in a lightsaber, the stronger the blade intensity and the more the blade will take on the properties of the crystal itself.

When I was sure they were secure, I gently snapped the handgrip together with a satisfying click. There was a hiss as the self-combusting connectors fused the high grade metal together, leaving no trace of a seam. Smoke filtered out of the emitter hole at the end of the grip in a stream, and I waited until the last of it had crept free. Then I reached underneath the bench and pulled the gum-fiber grip pieces out of the old packaging. After I had applied cement to the grooves in the metal handgrip, I placed the pieces of gum-fiber in their slots and waited for the cement to work its magic.

Shivers rippled up and down my back and along my arms as I admired the gleaming handgrip. It was beautiful and truly worthy of the hard-won crystals it housed. I ran my hand along the smooth metal exterior and could almost feel the power emanating from it, begging to be used. I checked that the safety-ignition switch was set to 'off', and then picked up the handgrip for the first time. It was heavier than I thought it would be, probably three pounds evenly distributed. I had added weights to the inside to keep the balance perfect, and it seemed to have worked.

I let the handgrip roll along my fingers, feeling the potency of it, the power of it. I looked down and made sure the blade dial was locked at 1.3 meters, and then, with a smile spreading across my face, I slid the safety-ignition to 'auto' and held the handgrip out before my eyes. Behind me, the torrential rain darkened the room and drowned the noises of the jungle. I placed my thumb over the power button and took a breath.

The dark room was bathed in neon light as the famous snap-hiss brought the saber's blade to life. An electric turquoise blade thrummed and shimmered in front of me and the 

handgrip vibrated almost imperceptibly up my arm. I stood mesmerized by the intense, blue blade. _This_ I thought, _is my own._

Resisting the urge to swing it about, I deactivated the lightsaber and checked it for malfunctions. I found none. Reverently, I set it back on the workbench where it had been born, and, with the rain pouring torrentially against my window, I collapsed into bed. A deep sleep took me and all else faded away.

I was on my way to Master Skywalker's quarters to tell him I had completed my lightsaber's construction. I held it in my hand, afraid to let go for fear of losing it in the enormous pyramid, but even that didn't worry me much, as I could sense it resting in my hand, calling to me, begging to be ignited. I passed a familiar group on my way. Brice turned and then saw the handgrip I carried. His eyes squinted and he glared at me with dislike. I returned it smugly and continued on. I knew I shouldn't be arrogant, but damn it, I had waited a long time for this moment. I shoved past them and sped on toward the upper terraces of the Academy. I arrived at the correct door and knocked.

"Yes, come in." Luke's muffled voice sounded weary. When I entered, I saw him standing by the window gazing out to the horizon as the storm was disappearing into the distance. I knelt down and held out my blade for him to inspect.

"I finished my lightsaber, Master," I said with a hint of pride. Luke shifted a bit but did not turn.

"Yes, very well," he answered distractedly. Then: "Oh! Oh, that's right, I'm sorry my boy, that is good to hear." Finally he turned and I was stunned. He appeared not to have slept in days. There were deep bags under his eyes and darkness crept around the contours of his face. I stayed respectfully where I was.

"You may stand, let me see that now," he said and he seemed to wake a little from his stupor. I stood and handed the lightsaber to him expectantly. He turned it over and over in his palms as I had, and then ignited it suddenly. I stood stock still as he began a simple kata pattern directly in front of me. The cobalt blade whirred past my shoulders at breakneck speed, but he seemed to be comfortable, and I dared not move. There was a glint in his eyes I had never seen before in the time I had been at the Academy. With masterful precision, he halted the blade and snapped it off.

"Trace, I must say this is quite a blade. Quite a blade indeed," he added to himself. I glowed secretly.

"Now," he began again, "you need to begin training, don't you?" I nodded, unwilling to let my voice betray my excitement. "Yes, yes you do. Here is what you need for now," he said as he handed me a stack of holotracks. I took them and tucked them into a pocket, waiting for him to hand my lightsaber back.

"And one last thing, Trace. Very soon I will be assigning you your training partner. I would like you to go through those first so you will be within her abilities to teach." This comment sent my head reeling for two reasons. _He thinks I'm too inexperienced to have this person train with me? _And_…'Her'??_ Masking my discontent, I bowed again and held my hand out for my lightsaber. "Yes, Master," I said respectfully.

I left Luke's quarters with thoughts flying through my mind at breakneck pace. _Why does he feel I need to train with this girl? What good will it do? How am I supposed to concentrate if I'm being coddled by someone? This would all turn out better if I could train by myself._ I realized halfway back to my room that I wouldn't be able to meditate in this state of mind. I needed to release some of this pent up stress and frustration; in training to be a Jedi, I had sworn to rebuke anger. Then again, I wasn't a Jedi yet.

In the time I had spent at the Academy, I had advanced but one level in Teras Kasi. Of course, any trainee knows this is no easy feat. I tore into my routine with an aggression that spun me into a frenzy of weaving patterns. Time passed without pause as I whittled down my 

energy, focusing on every movement, keeping each action precise and direct. I lost myself in the art form, forgetting everything and seeing only the techniques I practiced.

I was breathing hard when at last I stopped. Sweat beaded on my forehead and ran slick along my arms. I straightened and looked at the lightsaber in my hand. I had never set it down. I glanced around, but nobody was watching. All the other trainees were grouped together in their own little worlds, practicing their own skills and letting me fade into the background.

I stood stock still, not knowing what to do next. My heart was racing, and yet, I felt antsy. I dug the holotracks out of my pocket and looked around. I found a holocorder and placed the first track inside. The machine hummed to life and then projected the image of an old Jedi Master before me. He bowed and then began preaching about the mentality of lightsaber combat and the regrettable necessity that sometimes came when an opponent would not back down: killing. I stared at the hologram for a second, then pulled the track out and replaced it with the next. This time, the Jedi held a lightsaber, and began slowly going through the motions and footwork involved in trainee level combat.

I kept my eyes on the Master, watching each movement and understanding their necessity, the simplicity of each step and progression. My scar tingled. I took my own lightsaber and, still deactivated, mimicked the movements of the old Jedi. It became a dance, one I felt at home with. It came to me naturally and I skirted across the field, handgrip before me, in an endless, twisting cycle. The moves became engrained in my muscles, each one feeling familiar, yet challenging. The instructor droned on about the importance of precision as I raced by, my mind in its own world, a world of action and reaction. My pace increased and I realized that I had at some point ignited my lightsaber. The gentle vibration coaxed more from me; I began to augment the routine, adding an extra slash here, a more complex riposte there. My scar was a glow of warmth and I was relaxed and calm as I whirled through the grass. The battlefield was my home.

Much later, in fact an entire stack of holotracks later, I came to rest, fingers aching and eyes unfocused on unseen foes. I let myself come back slowly, relishing the knowledge I had 

hungrily absorbed. I felt as if I could have practiced for days on end. This was something I had been building to in all my training. Everything I had ever practiced, everything I had ever done had had a purpose to it: to build towards lightsaber training. If I felt being able to jump thirty feet in the air would help, I practiced that technique until my legs could no longer take it. This blade before me was the crux of who I was. Somehow, it made sense. I was born to bring war.

My mind slowly regained control and that fog of thoughts left me. _That was a breakthrough_ I thought. _I've never felt that way in any of my previous training. Always, I've had to work hard to grow stronger, but this…this is different. This comes to me naturally, as if I've known it for years. _I let the memory of the blade thrumming in front of me wash over me. _Then again, I did nearly lose my own leg._ It was true, there had been some mistakes. A step taken too far, a bold swipe that was perhaps too bold. My reflexes had saved me in the end, where my impatience had endangered me.

A tingle in my scar woke me up finally. I turned instinctively and saw a form disappear behind a pillar near the Academy. This was different though, the feeling was not of danger, but something else. _Mia? No, it can't be her._ I left the holotracks where they lay and deactivated my lightsaber as I headed back to the temple. Exhaustion finally hit me in a billowing wave and I found it hard to even stand, but I made it to my room before I collapsed once more into my bed.

_Everything you know has gone dark. Forms are shifting in front of you, struggling and panicked. Anger floods your senses, and your vision focuses…focuses on-_

A loud rapping woke me from my sleep. I shook my head to clear the vision of the dream from my mind and looked around quickly. I lay exactly as I had fallen the day before, but my lightsaber had rolled from my hand to the floor. I sleepily picked it up and put it on my workbench. The rapping came again, from the door.

"Trace, are you awake?" It was Master Skywalker. My heart skipped and I looked around for some clean clothes to change into, but found none available. Shamefully, I crossed to the door and opened it. Luke stood there looking refreshed for once.

"Good night's sleep?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye; it must have been midday when I had woken.

"Yes, Master," I mumbled, still trying to clear the vivid dream from my mind. Luke smiled and gestured for me to follow him. He led me down the hall and toward the dining area.

"I see you've been practicing your forms already," he said a minute later. I nodded but said nothing. Somehow that seemed private to me. _Why had he been watching?_

"You are a natural, no doubt about it. But then, there is a difference between practicing forms by yourself…" he paused. "…and practicing against another being." He looked to see if I was listening. I was, raptly.

"Trace, I have known ever since our first meeting that you had an affinity for the more direct techniques." _Stop dancing around the subject, Luke. If you want to say something, then say it. What is all this about?_

He continued, "It's a sense I've picked up from years of teaching. Different students have different strengths, and you…well, I've had only one other student like you, Trace." He stopped for a bit, and I felt uncomfortable._ What did this other student do?_

"I think I always expected this moment to come, and I'm afraid to say, I had hoped to delay it. When I was watching you practice yesterday, I recognized your talent probably before you even did. I hope you understand, Trace, this is a dangerous road you are traveling. Please listen to me when I saw that arrogance has never led to anything but the Dark side." My heart stopped when he said this. _Am I arrogant?_

"I know what you're thinking, Trace, and it's understandable. The only thing I can tell you is that letting others who are better than yourself help shape your training is important to any Jedi's development. I realize there aren't enough Master's to teach each trainee as a padawan; 

this is why I stress that groups of trainees should come together to learn. But you have strongly gone against this, carving your own path and heading like an arrow toward the creation of your lightsaber.

"That is dangerous, Trace. I'm not trying to preach to you or talk down to you. I'm saying this as a friend." He stopped walking and I turned to him, not sure what to think any more.

"The dark side of the Force will corrupt minds so eagerly heading on the path of violence. Especially," Luke added, "if they are alone." I nodded, waiting for him to finish. I felt as though he had slapped me. _He's afraid I'm going to be turned to the Dark side?_ I thought about this a moment, and then sighed. _He has a point, I am set strongly in the physical and combative techniques of the Force. I still don't feel I should have to train with another, though._ I told myself that I had to be careful. Yes, I had found my place within the lightsaber, but that didn't mean I had to lose myself in it.

"I have decided," Luke continued, "that you should train with a young woman who I feel you will be quite…" Luke's eyes twinkled, "fittingly paired with." I let out my breath slowly, closed my eyes and forced myself to accept it. It wouldn't do me any good to argue.

"She is a focused and determined trainee, though for the time she's spent here, she may well be a Jedi Knight soon. That said, I've informed her that you will be meeting her on the sparring deck in an hour to begin." He turned and began to walk off. "And Trace," he said, turning suddenly. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating her, for any reason. You and her are somewhat similar in a few ways." With that, he turned and strode off, leaving me in bafflement. _Underestimate her? What exactly did that mean?_

I now had a choice: did I head the rest of the way to the dining area to eat, or did I shower and get properly dressed for the day? Since I didn't much like the dining area, I decided to grab some food and eat it on the way back to my room, and then shower. _Why do one of the two, when you can do both?_

When I had grabbed a handful of wafa cakes from the remaining food set out at lunch, I headed once more for my room. I tried to consume the meal slowly, but hunger took over and they were gone within minutes. I skirted around groups of trainees and Jedi who wandered about the Academy temple and arrived at my room with thirty minutes to spare. I looked down at my pants and frowned at the grass stains.

When I had started the water in the shower, I grabbed some fresh clothes and then stripped. The warm water felt invigorating and steam rose as I showered. _This should be interesting, training with a girl. Nothing against them, but they just don't have the physicality needed in these matters_. Was I jealous? Probably a little; she seemed to hold more esteem in Master Skywalker's mind than I. _Still, if nothing else it'll be a new experience to deal with._ I stepped out and dressed quickly, noting that I had little more than five minutes to make it to the sparring deck above the Academy. I looked around my room and double-checked for everything I needed: light training tunic, belt, pants and boots. Lastly, I picked up my lightsaber and carried it out of the room.

When I arrived at the wide sparring deck, which was really the roof of the Academy temple, I saw a tall, hooded figure standing far off near the edge. I took a deep breath and for the first time since my adventure in the jungle I felt nervous and jumpy. _Take a breath, do this properly. She's expecting you, so there's no use in being shy._ Still, my nature was taking hold; usually I hated meeting new people.

I took one step toward the cloaked figure when she turned toward me. I kept going, expecting her to meet me halfway; she did not. Slightly aggravated, I kept walking the forty yards across the marked deck and halted before her. The hood hid her face, and the cloak hid the rest of her; I got the feeling she was appraising me. I kept my mind where it belonged and waited. Silence. _What do I say? I don't know her name, and she's not talking._ I shifted my feet and finally said, "Are you here for a sparring partner?" She too shifted, and then finally lifted the hood away.

My eyes were drawn instantly to hers, and my heart stopped to watch. The intense shade of blue staring at me seemed eerily familiar, but I couldn't place it. She had me entranced. Her slim features were accented by the dark hair pulled back in a single braid. I was awestruck just looking at her. _Get a hold of yourself!_ Her expression was not unkind. It was more that of someone who was in a situation they felt they didn't have to be in.

"Yes," was all she said. I sighed, and looked down for a second. When I looked up she was gazing out at the clouds towering in the sky like a whole other world. I followed her gaze and then looked back. She did not.

"Did you want to get started or what?" I asked. I thought of asking her name, but if she didn't want to tell me freely there was no sense in forcing it. _Should I break the ice and mention how neither of us seems to want to do this? No, that's stupid, you'd be stating the obvious._ She turned her head when I spoke and nodded once. With a fluid motion, the cloak was on the ground and her lightsaber was in hand. My heart leapt again, and I felt giddy and unsure of myself. _Are their tunics always that tight?_

Without warning, her foot swept out and took my legs out from under me. I hit the stone hard and before I knew it her hand was at my throat.

"Lesson one," she said with a hint of a smile. "Never let your guard down." I gagged, trying to keep my eyes where they should be. _Wake up you idiot, focus on what you're doing!_ Still, my heart raced on in a world of its own.

She stepped back and allowed me to stand. I did so, picking up my lightsaber from where I had dropped it and wincing as my back pinched. I heard her lightsaber ignite and looked up. Her blade was a brilliant lime green and was poised in front of her, waiting. Finally I set my mind in gear and ignited my cobalt sword. She looked me up and down, and then said, "You're in an aggressive stance." I looked myself over, mimicking her, and then nodded. "Have it your way," she said and with startling alacrity her blade flipped up and toward my head. Instinctively I blocked it and stepped back to recover. The sight of that green blade heading for me had given me a rush like nothing else.

"Lesson two: never give ground willingly." I stared at her, trying to figure out if she was always going to be so aloof. Her next attack was every bit as swift as the first, but I kept pace and worked through pure instinct to keep her green saber at bay. After a minute she relaxed her stance and took a step back.

"You have the touch, but not the training," she stated flatly. This was beginning to grate my nerves.

"I understand that, I'm assuming that's why you're here." Her eyes flashed.

"And I was informed we were to be training partners," she said in annoyance. "Do you expect me to coddle you through it?" _This girl's kind of a bitch_ I thought angrily. _Why do looks never come with charm?_

"So then maybe you were informed that I'm just beginning lightsaber training? Look, I don't need this shit, take it easy, whatever your name is." I deactivated my lightsaber angrily and turned to leave. My mind was racing, why was everyone so uptight in this place? Or was I just lucky enough to know the few who were? Before I even took a step, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and the energy blade coursing behind me stopped within inches of my ear.

"Lesson four," she said through gritted teeth. "Never turn your back on your opponent." I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Aren't you forgetting lesson three?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"No." She took a step closer, the blade hovering far too close. "Lesson three: Never. Piss off. Your instructor!" In a flurry, she had my left arm bent behind my back and the blade whipped to the front of my neck. I winced as she twisted hard on my arm. _That_, I thought, _is the last straw._ With my free hand, I grabbed her lightsaber arm and forced it forward and up, while simultaneously snapping my left arm around to catch hers. Then I slowly pivoted, twisting both of her arms above and behind her head. This left us far too close together for comfort, but I was ticked off and didn't really care.

Her eyes were the picture of rebelliousness, but there was something else there, too, stirring.

"Lesson five," I said with controlled resentment. "Never underestimate your opponent." She gave me a quick, condescending smile.

"I haven't." And with that, she kneed me in the groin and turned furiously to leave.


End file.
